Shopping
by Midwintertears
Summary: Alors qu’il essayait désespérément d’emmener un Ron plus que réticent faire les magasins, Draco trouve un terrain d’entente avec sa belle-sœur … OS


Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: Shopping

Pairing: Ron/Draco, et aussi Harry/Ginny

Genre : Humor, Friendship

Rating : T

Avertissement : Slash

Disclaimer : Eux pas à moi. Eux appartenir Rowling.

* * *

**Shopping**

Pendant longtemps, Draco avait cru naïvement que si Ron était mal habillé, c'était parce qu'il était pau...euh...pas très riche! Mais maintenant qu'ils habitaient ensemble, le blond avait compris que si son compagnon s'habillait n'importe comment, c'était également parce que le concept de mode lui passait à trois kilomètres au-dessus de la tête.

— Ronnie, aujourd'hui, nous allons faire les magasins, tu n'as pas oublié?

— Hélas, non...

— Fais pas cette tête, cela peut-être très agréable de refaire sa garde-robe !

— J'aime pas le shopping !

— Je paierai pour toi, pas d'inquiétude !

— C'est pas une question d'argent, j'aime pas ça, c'est tout !

—Mais c'est amusant !

—Non, c'est ennuyeux, passer une après-midi à marcher lentement devant les vitrines, entrer dans les magasins, essayer trois milles vêtements et ne pas en acheter un seul, je trouve pas ça fort éclatant!

—Rhooo, mais si, tu vas voir, on va s'amuser !

— Je veux pas y aller!

—Si tu iras!

—Nan!

—Si!

—Nan!

—Si !

—Nan !

—Si !

—Nan!

— Pas de sexe ce soir !

—T'oserais pas !

—Oh que si !

— Tu serais puni autant que moi car tu ne peux pas t'en passer!

— S'il te plait, mon petit Ron adoré, viens faire les magasins avec moi!

—Non...mais...arrête...pitié...non...pas ça ! Pas les yeux de chaton! Non arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux-là...non...Bon d'accord, on y va, mais t'es un tricheur!

—Merci !

—Etre aussi mignon, ça devrait être illégal !

oOoOOOoOo

—Draco, je me fais chier, on rentre ?

—Mais on vient d'arriver!

—Et ben, je me fais DÉJÀ chier!

—Oh, regarde ce jean, c'est super, non ?

—Oui, si tu veux, achète-le et rentrons!

—Mais non, il faut d'abord l'essayer! Et ohhh! T'as vu, cette chemise? Elle t'irait bien, tiens, prends-la, et va l'essayer, la cabine est juste...oh, regarde ce tee-shirt, il est chouette, et t'as vu, y'a aussi...

—Oui, oui, j'ai compris, donne-les moi, je vais les essayer...

—Arrête de tirer la gueule, s'il te plait! Allez, souris!

—Voilà!

—Non, pas un rictus, un sourire! Oh, regarde, ce pantalon, il serait sympa pour...

—Oh, regarde, un foulard, il serait parfait pour te bander les yeux, comme ça, tu ne verrais plus les vêtements et on sortirait plus vite d'ici!

—Rhho, quel râleur! Allez, mon petit Ron adoré, arrête de bouder!

—J'arrêterai de bouder quand on sera partis!

—Pfft ! Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu fais la gueule, hé hé!

— Et en plus, ça le fait rire...Maudit blondinet!

— Ha ha ha !

Tout à coup, deux personnes de leur connaissance attirèrent leur attention de l'autre côté d'une pile de sweat shirts:

—Allez, Harry, cette veste est superbe, essaye-la!

—Mais j'ai déjà essayé les trois quarts du magasin, tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait s'arrêter là ?

—Mais tu ne veux pas être beau ?

—Ah, parce que sans ce chiffon, je suis moche, c'est ça?

—Harry! Ginny! s'écria Ron trop content d'avoir autre chose à faire que de passer des fringues.

—Salut, frangin, dit Ginny d'une voix joyeuse, Et salut Malfoy, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Comme beaucoup, Harry et Ginny avaient du mal avec la relation de Ron et Draco, mais essayaient de faire bonne figure quand ils voyaient ce dernier.

—Alors, vous aussi vous faites du shopping ? demanda-t-il.

—Oui, mais on a fini, dit Harry, on va rentrer!

—Pas du tout ! intervint Ginny, on a encore toute la galerie au nord à faire !

— Je veux mouriiiiir ! pleurnicha Harry.

—Comme je te comprends, mon pauvre vieux ! dit Ron, ce qui eut pour conséquence que Draco lui tira la langue.

—Oh ! s'exclama Ginny, avez-vous vu cet adoooraaaable chemise ?

—Quoi, celle-là ? dit Draco, oh, oui, elle est sublime, Ron, essaye-la!

—Tu plaisantes, Malfoy ? Elle est pour Harry !

—Non, c'est pour Ron !

—Pour Harry!

—Donne-moi ça !

—Je l'ai vue en premier!

—Même pas vrai, j'étais dans cette allée avant toi!

—Lâche-ça tout de suite, le peroxydé, Harry sera magnifique avec!

— Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, espèce de péronnelle !

—Harry, aide-moi, elle est pour toi, cette chemise, je le jure!

—Pas question, c'est mon Ron qui va la porter!

—HARRY !

—RON !

—Harry ?

—Ron?

—Mais...où sont-ils passés ?

—Ils sont partis pendant qu'on se disputait!

—Ah, les crétins!

—Où peuvent-ils bien être à présent ?

Draco et Ginny se regardèrent un instant, puis s'exclamèrent à l'unisson :

—Le bar!

oOoOOOoOo

—Nous devrions aller au bar et nous taper une bonne bière rafraichissante, Ginny m'a épuisé!

—Non, mauvaise stratégie: ils vont se douter qu'on est là-bas, c'est trop prévisible!

—Ouais, alors...oh, et tiens: si on allait au cinéma ? Tu sais, le truc moldu avec...

—Je sais ce que c'est: rappelle-toi que mon père adore tout ce qui a trait aux Moldus, et donc, il nous un jour fait découvrir le cinéma, et j'avoue que c'est une belle invention !

—Très bien, allons-y !

oOoOOOoOo

—Nous y sommes, alors, quel film allons-nous voir ?

—J'ai déjà été au ciné avec Draco...

—Tiens donc, et il t'a forcé à regarder un truc romantique je présume ?

—Mais non, la guimauve, c'est pas son truc...Quel mec aime ça, d'ailleurs ?

—Ben justement, quand j'ai vu son comportement d'aujourd'hui dans un magasin de vêtements, je me suis demandé si tu n'étais pas hétéro...

— Je te jure que c'est un mec, j'ai vérifié !

—Ne donne pas de détails sur cette vérification, s'il te plait!

— Mais c'est vrai que quand il s'agit de fringues, on dirait une fille enfermée dans un corps de garçon...

— Tant qu'il ne met pas de rouge à lèvre et qu'il ne fait pas pipi assis, ça devrait aller!

—Arrête de te moquer de lui!

—Ha ha! Alors, ce film? Tiens, si on allait voir ça ?

— _Le retour de la patate tueuse de l'espace qui mange les yeux des gens_ ? Oui, pourquoi pas...

oOoOOOoOo

—Bonjour, monsieur, excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu deux garçons râleurs et assoiffés d'alcool, il y en a un qui a des cheveux roux et un corps d'enfer, et l'autre, il porte des lunettes, et il a pas l'air très intelligent...

—Malfoy, je t'interdis de parler de Harry comme ça!

—Alors ? redemanda Draco au patron du bar comme si Ginny n'avait jamais parlé.

—Désolé, mon gars, j'les ai pas vus...

—C'est pas grave, merci...

—Je commence à désespérer, c'est le quatorzième bar qu'on fait, on ne les retrouvera jamais!

—Et tout ça parce qu'ils ne sont pas capables de passer une après-midi à essayer des vêtements!

—Pfft, les hommes, ça ne comprend rien à la mode, se désola Ginny.

—Bah, ça dépend lesquels, lui assura Draco, mais en ce qui concerne Ron, t'as raison, il n'y comprend rien !

—Et mon Harry, c'est tout pareil !

—Ouais !

—Ouais !

— Tu sais quoi...on devrait laisser tomber et s'acheter des choses pour NOUS, tant pis pour eux !

Ginny le regarda, méfiante.

—J'ai pas trop envie de faire du shopping avec _toi_, Malfoy, pour ainsi dire...

—Quoi ? Mais allez...

—Désolée.

— Ça commence à bien faire, depuis que je suis avec Ron, je fais tout pour me montrer correct envers vous, mais vous refusez toujours de m'accepter!

— Vu ton attitude envers nous durant toutes ces années, ça n'a rien d'étonnant ! Tout à l'heure, tu m'as même traitée de «péronnelle» !

—Ouais, bon, j'ai compris, quoi que je fasse, ça ne me rachètera jamais!

— T'as tout compris, tu fais des progrès!

Draco lui assena un regard noir et puis détourna les yeux vers une boutique de robes hors de prix. Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'en regarder une avec envie.

—Elle te plait, cette robe rouge vif ?

Ginny lui adressa un regard de reproche, l'air de dire «Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde!» Ensuite, elle en revint à la robe, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le prix. Elle manqua de faire une crise cardiaque: comment un prix aussi immense pouvait exister ?

—Elle te plait, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourrais la porter...

—C'est pas la peine, Malfoy, je te vois venir: tu crois que ton argent peut te permettre de tout avoir, et parce que je suis pauvre, tu crois que je te serai reconnaissante à vie si tu m'offres une robe? Et bien, non, tu ne m'achèteras pas comme ça!

—Je n'ai pas parlé de te la payer, que je sache ! Mais tu peux quand même entrer dans le magasin et l'essayer.

Ginny resta un instant dubitative puis, jetant encore un œil à la robe, ne put plus résister, elle était trop splendide pour manquer une telle occasion rien que parce qu'elle détestait Malfoy.

—Très bien, je vais juste l'essayer.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et c'est avec un sourire timide que Ginny désigna la robe de la vitrine à la vendeuse. Celle-ci alla la chercher et la remit à la rouquine qui s'empressa vers la cabine d'essayage. Pendant qu'elle l'enfilait, Draco regardait d'autres modèles en se disant que ça n'avait aucun intérêt.

Quand Ginny sortit dans la cabine, elle ne parvint pas à croire que la jeune-fille radieuse qui l'observait dans le miroir était elle-même.

—C'est pas possible, c'est moi, ça ?

—Mais oui !

—Elle est magnifique, dommage que je n'aie pas les moyens...

—Si tu veux...

—Non, Malfoy, je ne veux pas de charité !

—Comme tu veux.

Ginny hésita encore un instant mais ne put se résoudre à abandonner une robe si belle.

—Bon, d'accord, mais je tiens à te la rembourser dès que possible !

—Tu es sûre ?

—Oui ! affirma-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

«C'est courageux de sa part, quand on connaît sa fortune!», songea Draco «Mais bon, elle peut dormir tranquille, son frère me paiera à sa place...en nature! D'ailleurs, si elle savait qu'avec les prouesses de Ron au lit, c'est tout le magasin qu'elle pourrait s'offrir... Si ce soir, il me laisse dominer, la frangine pourra même avoir un styliste rien que pour elle!»

Mais comme elle aurait probablement mal pris ce commentaire, il se contenta de dire :

—Prends tout le temps que tu veux pour rembourser, ça ne me dérange pas.

—Merci !

oOoOOOoOo

_—Aaaah, au secours, chérie, cette patate m'a mordu le globe oculaire!_

_—Comment est-ce arrivé ?_

_—Elle était là, cachée sous une feuille de laitue, et tout à coup, elle m'a sauté à la figure !_

_—Oh, mon dieu, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du la faire rissoler dans de l'huile d'olive extra-vierge, et maintenant, elle va nous dévorer les yeux !_

_—Nous somme fichus !_

_—Il faut appeler la police !_

— Ça me donne, faim, passe-moi le pop corn, Harry !

—Tiens, le voilà, je peux avoir les tacos au fromage ?

oOoOOOoOo

—Tiens, Malfoy, j'ai trouvé la même chemise que celle pour laquelle nous nous battions tout à l'heure, mais dans un autre ton, et moins chère... tu veux l'essayer ?

—Merci, mais tu ne la voulais pas pour Harry ?

—Si, mais honnêtement, je crois bien qu'il n'en a rien à cirer et qu'il oubliera qu'il la porte pour jouer au Quidditch avec mes frères et que je vais la retrouvée toute crado...C'est comme ma nouvelle jupe, il ne s'en et même pas rendu compte!

—Bah...Les garçons éprouvent peu d'intérêt pour ce qu'ils portent...enfin, il y a des limites...

—Comme les robes de bal de Noël en solde?

— Ouais, hé hé! Ron ne supporte pas que j'en parle.

— Quand je pense qu'à côté de ça, il négligeait toujours sa tenue de Poudlard...toujours la chemise de travers et la cravate mal attachée… Et je constate qu'il n'a pas changé. On dirait un vieil SDF...

—Les nœuds de cravate, il ne sait toujours pas les faire !

—C'est vrai ?

—Et oui !

—T'es pas comme les autres mecs, toi! On dirait que tu penses comme une fille.

—Hum...Te fais pas d'illusions, je ne suis pas une de tes copines, j'aime bien m'acheter des fringues, mais c'est tout.

— Ne le prends pas mal, c'était un compliment.

—Alors, merci.

Ginny poussa un profond soupire.

— Mais il reste que je suis déçue qu'Harry et Ron ne soient pas capables de tenir une après-midi de shopping.

— Faut pas t'en faire, on s'est quand même bien amusés sans eux.

—Ouais, c'est vrai! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

—Je vais payer cette chemise, et puis, nous irons acheter de la lingerie...

— Hein? De la lingerie? Euh...Mais si les sous-vêtements féminins peuvent être des œuvres d'art en tissus, ceux des garçons se vendent par paquets de trois dans des sacs en plastic transparent...Tu risques donc de t'ennuyer pendant que je m'amuse!

—Oh, mais cette fois, c'est pas pour nous!

—Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

oOoOOOoOo

— Alors, c'était pas mal, hein ? Dit Ron.

—Ouais m'enfin, ça faisait peur quand même !

— Je ne verrai plus les patates de la même façon en tout c...Merde, Draco et Ginny sont là!

— Planquons-nous !

—Trop tard, ils nous ont vus !

— Hey, venez, on va pas vous manger! les héla Ginny.

— C'est ça ! dit Harry, qui nous dit que tu n'es pas une patate carnivore déguisée en ma petite amie ?

—Hein ?

—Euh...Laisse tomber, dit Ron, faudra juste que t'évites de lui cuisiner des pommes de terre dorénavant...

— Vous savez, intervint Draco, nous avons compris...

—Compris quoi ? demanda Ron.

— Et bien que vous détestiez le shopping, Répondit Ginny, Et donc, nous avons décidé que nous ne vous forcerons plus à en faire.

—Super ! s'écrièrent Ron et Harry à l'unisson.

Ils sautèrent de joie et jubilèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent une lueur de malice dans les yeux de leurs moitiés.

—Hem...Attend une minute, Ron, il y a quelque chose de bizarre...Pourquoi ces deux têtes de mules abandonnent si vite ?

—T'as raison, il y a une arnaque quelque part...Draaaacooo ? C'est quoi le coup tordu ?

—Quel coup tordu ? répliqua le blond en refaisant le coup des yeux de chatons.

— Nous avons décidé de ne plus vous embêter avec le shopping, reprit Ginny, mais vous aurez quand même besoin de nouveaux vêtements de temps à autres...

—Mais comme ça vous ennuie de faire les magasins, nous le feront pour vous, poursuivit Draco, d'ailleurs, nous venons juste de vous acheter des sous-vêtements...

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

C'est alors que Draco et Ginny sortirent leurs sachets et les tendirent à leurs hommes.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

— Ben, vos nouveaux sous-vêtements.

Après s'être jeté un nouveau regard d'appréhension, le rouquin et le binoclard ouvrirent leurs paquets.

—Mais, mais, mais...MAIS C'EST ROSE !

—Et il y a de la dentelle !

—C'est des culottes de filles !

—Et en plus, il y a le soutif qui va avec !

— Dites donc, ce ne seraient pas les cadeaux de Noël d'Hermione et Luna que vous nous auriez donné par erreur?

— Mais non, c'est pour vous!

—Pourquoi, vous n'aimez pas?

Le blond et la rousse souriaient avec l'air le plus angélique possible.

— Alors, c'était ça le coup tordu?

—Mais non: vous ne voulez pas faire de shopping, alors on le fait pour vous !

—Mais enfin, cela ne nous convient pas !

—Ah bon ? Ben désolés, on ne savait pas que vous n'aimeriez pas... dit Draco avec un air faussement innocent.

—Si seulement vous étiez venus avec nous, vous nous auriez donné votre avis, et ainsi nous aurions mieux choisi, expliqua Ginny, mais comme vous avez préféré mettre les voiles...

—C'est bon, on a compris, vous vouliez nous donner une leçon.

—Mais vous êtes quand même des pestes!

— Que la malédiction de la patate tueuse s'abatte sur vous, misérables mortels lécheurs de vitrines!

—Vous pourrez nous dire ce qu'est cette histoire da patate à la fin ?

oOoOOOoOo

La journée se termina et les deux couples se séparèrent pour repartir chacun de leur côté.

—Je vais te tuer...

—Elle est sympa pour finir, ta sœur.

—Je vais te tuer...

— Je crois bien que je m'en suis fait une copine...

—Je vais te tuer...

—Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il est nadorable quand il râle, mon Ronnie d'amouuuuuur !

— Si en plus, tu continue à m'appeler comme ça, je vais vraiment te tuer!

—Et comment?

—Je vais t'étrangler et te pendre avec une cravate hideuse, comme ça tu mourras un portant un vêtement que tu détestes et pas à la mode!

— Pfft ! Ça j'en doute, déjà que tu ne sais pas faire les nœuds de cravates...

—Je m'en fous, je n'en porte jamais...

— Pourtant, c'est élégant.

—Mais ça me donne l'impression d'avoir une laisse autour du cou !

—Hum...J'aimerais te tenir en laisse...

—Compte dessus! Pourquoi je te laisserais me tenir en laisse alors que tu m'offres des sous-vêtements de nana?

— Parce que ta petite sœur apprécierait sûrement d'avoir un styliste rien qu'à elle !

— Quel rapport ?

Draco répondit en éclatant d'un rire mystérieux. Ce qui effraya Ron.

**FIN**


End file.
